sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Хаксли, Джулиан
| Изображение = Julian Huxley 1964.jpg | Ширина = 250px | Описание изображения = Джулиан Хаксли, 1964 г. | Место рождения = Лондон, Англия | Место смерти = | Научная сфера = Биология | Место работы = | Альма-матер = | Научный руководитель = | Знаменитые ученики = | Известен как = Один из авторов Синтетической теории эволюции, первый генеральный директор ЮНЕСКО, один из основателей Всемирного фонда дикой природы. | Награды и премии = Медаль Дарвина Медаль Дарвина—Уоллеса | Сайт = }} Джу́лиан Со́релл Ха́ксли ( , — ) — английский биолог, эволюционист и гуманист, политик. Один из создателей Синтетической теории эволюции. Первый генеральный директор ЮНЕСКО , также сыгравший одну из основных ролей в создании этой организации и Всемирного фонда дикой природы . Биография Джулиан является потомком древнего рода Хаксли, внуком Томаса Хаксли (Гексли), его родным братом был известный писатель Олдос Хаксли, а единокровным братом — нобелевский лауреат Эндрю Хаксли. thumb|left|Томас Хаксли с Джулианом в 1893 году Окончил Бейллиол-колледж Оксфордского университета, где в 1910—1912 гг. читал лекции по зоологии. В 1956 году получил медаль Дарвина Королевского общества. В 1958 году был удостоен рыцарского звания. Личные взгляды Джулиан активно выступал за распространение гуманистических ценностей, был членом многих гуманистических организаций, в том числе членом Международного гуманистического и этического союза. Вместе с А.Эйнштейном, Т.Манном и Д.Дьюи входил в руководство Первого гуманистического общества Нью-Йорка (First Humanist Society of New York). Научный вклад ; Синтетическая теория эволюции Джулиан Хаксли внес большой вклад в создание синтетической теории эволюции, сыграл значительную роль в её популяризации. ; Термины Джулиан Хаксли ввел в научный оборот ряд терминов, широко использующихся в современной науке: * Клада, 1957 год * Клин, 1938 год * Эволюционный уровень, 1959 год * Этническая группа, 1936 год * Морф, 1942 год * Ритуализация 1914 год * Трансгуманизм, 1957 год Награды * Медаль Дарвина Биографии # Baker John R. 1978. Julian Huxley, scientist and world citizen, 1887—1975. UNESCO, Paris. # Clark, Ronald W. 1960. Sir Julian Huxley. Phoenix, London. # Clark, Ronald W. 1968. The Huxleys. Heinemann, London. # Dronamraju, Krishna R. 1993. If I am to be remembered: the life & work of Julian Huxley, with selected correspondence. World Scientific, Singapore. # Green, Jens-Peter 1981. Krise und Hoffnung, der Evolutionshumanismus Julian Huxleys. Carl Winter Universitatsverlag. # Huxley, Julian. 1970, 1973. Memories and Memories II. George Allen & Unwin, London. # Huxley, Juliette 1986. Leaves of the tulip tree. Murray, London autobiography includes much about Julian # Keynes, Milo and Harrison, G. Ainsworth (eds) 1989. Evolutionary studies: a centenary celebration of the life of Julian Huxley. Proceeding of the 24th annual symposium of the Eugenics Society, London 1987. Macmillan, London. # Olby, Robert 2004. Huxley, Sir Julian Sorell (1887—1975). In Oxford Dictionary of National Biography. (2680 words) # Waters, C. Kenneth and Van Helden, Albert (eds) 1993. Julian Huxley: biologist and statesman of science. Rice University Press, Houston. # Примечания Ссылки * Категория:Выпускники Оксфордского университета Категория:Политики Великобритании Категория:Биологи Великобритании Категория:Должностные лица ООН Категория:Эволюционисты Категория:Генеральные директора ЮНЕСКО Категория:Награждённые медалью Дарвина Категория:Лауреаты премии Калинги Категория:Преподаватели Университета Райса